<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alleyway by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829823">Alleyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Unconsciousness, Weevil Hunting (Torchwood), Worried Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is unconscious. Jack is frantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alleyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-explanatory! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pick up the fucking phone, Owen!” Jack hisses, fingers curled around his cell phone as he waits frantically for the call to stop ringing. Ianto lies half-propped in his lap, his neck tilted at an alarming angle. But it’s not broken. Jack’s checked. Ianto also has a pulse. Those had been a few horrifying moments before Jack had made <em>that</em> realization. “Owen, what did I even fucking hire you for?”</p><p>It had happened so suddenly. One moment, Ianto had been raring up against a Weevil, stun gun in one hand, Weevil spray in the other, witty quip ready on his tongue. But the spray hadn’t worked, had only enraged the Weevil who had reared up and knocked Ianto into a wall.</p><p>Not wasting a moment, Jack had taken care of both their Weevils before discovering that Ianto was out cold. And that’s the problem. </p><p>Ianto and Jack had been cuddling in Jack’s bunker back at the Hub when the Weevil alert that Tosh had set up had blared, dragging them into the cold night. The sighting had been close even that they’d just walked. Meaning there is no SUV for Jack to managed to transport two unconscious Weevils and one unconscious, unresponsive Ianto back to the Hub. And the rest of the team is conveniently disposed of or not answering their phones.</p><p>He tries Owen’s phone once more but to no avail. He’s already tried Tosh but received no response. Gwen, he already knows, is preoccupied with Rhys at their flat, phone turned off, just as she’d declared to Jack.</p><p>As Jack begins to give up hope of a Torchwood response, resigning to just calling the police, his cell phone rings with an incoming call, which Jack quickly collects. “What took you so long to respond?”</p><p>“Some of us aren’t immortals,” slurs a sleep-drunk Owen, “and need our sleep.”</p><p>“You can sleep when I’m not stuck in a Cardiff alley with two unconsious Weevils and an unconscious Ianto!” hisses Jack.</p><p>Owen is alert instantly, just like the good Torchwood operative and doctor he is. “Is Jones alright?”</p><p>“He just struck his head,” Jack says. “I think he’ll be okay. Just get here ASAP.” He then rattles off the nearest address to where he’s stuck. “I’m just in the alley behind.”</p><p>“I’ll be there soon, Jack,” promises Owen before there’s a beep to indicate he’s cut the call. Jack slides his phone back into the pocket of his greatcoat.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ianto,” he whispers to his lover, stroking a gentle hand through Ianto’s sweat-damp hair. “Help is on the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a>. I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>